


wardrobe malfunction

by bbingbbing



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, dawon kept trying to strip jaeyoon and well here we are, inspired partly by the 4th aniv vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbingbbing/pseuds/bbingbbing
Summary: “you, need to stop it,right now, before i tear you to shreds,” jaeyoon growls, accent growing thick.dawon stares at him, eyes wide. his head bobs up and down awkwardly. “y-yes, hyung.”jaeyoon waits, examining dawon’s face. then, a smile creeps across his lips. “good. glad we’re on the same page.”dawon gulps, heartbeat roaring in his ears.he knew what he was doing was stupid, but he didn’t think it would come tothis.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Kudos: 6





	wardrobe malfunction

sanghyuk was on jaeyoon’s last nerve.

jaeyoon loved him to death, don’t get him wrong. but..

the stripping had to stop.

he couldn’t remember when it started. (and that alone should’ve been the first point of concern.)

but he knew that it started to get out of hand waaay too fast. he knew sanghyuk had good intentions, and was being his usual playful self, but that didn’t change the fact that this time was the last straw.

“the camera is on, _sanghyuk_ ,” jaeyoon hisses under his breath, using dawon’s given name instead of his stage name. dawon doesn’t listen, instead sliding his hand up jaeyoon’s shirt again. jaeyoon flinches as dawon’s cold fingers dance along his skin.

dawon and sanghyuk are two separate entities. they might share the same body, but their personalities have enough subtle differences that they’re entirely different from one another.

dawon, for example, is lively and bubbly. he’ll do anything to make himself the butt of the joke, will twist his voice with whatever means necessary, will talk until there’s nothing left to say. his goal is to make others laugh or smile.

sanghyuk’s goal is more or less the same, just a little more subdued. he too likes to joke around, be funny, but he’s a bit more introspective about it, does it less often than dawon would. you know you’re talking to sanghyuk when he doesn’t roast you at every chance he gets.

when they’re on stage or in front of a camera, and he really means business, jaeyoon will pull the “sanghyuk” card. 

unfortunately, this time it wasn’t working.

dawon’s hands continue to wander over jaeyoon’s body, up his back and around his torso. jaeyoon subtly tries to squirm away, but dawon persists. 

and they’re on _vlive_ , for heaven’s sake. hundreds of thousands of people could be watching dawon slowly pull him apart, for all he knew. 

jaeyoon tries so hard to pay attention to the game they’re playing, but dawon’s hands keep getting friskier and friskier. rowoon glances at them, brows raised. jaeyoon shoots him a pleading look. rowoon’s gaze darts from jaeyoon’s face to dawon’s disappearing hands.

“jaeyoon hasn’t had his turn yet, right?” he suddenly blurts. he leans over and grabs a game piece, handing it to jaeyoon.

jaeyoon blows out a sigh of relief when dawon’s hands suddenly disappear, leaving cold spots in their wake. he mouths a small _thank you_ to rowoon, who nods, giving him a strained smile while giving dawon a slightly concerned side-eye.

they watch jaeyoon take his turn. it doesn’t go well. the others laugh at him, with dawon’s laughter being the loudest. jaeyoon resists the urge to smack him. 

when his turn ends, jaeyoon hands the game piece off to zuho. as soon as everyone’s attention is diverted, dawon scoots closer to jaeyoon once again. he threads his arm through jaeyoon’s, fingers gripping the sleeve. 

he tugs, slowly. carefully. jaeyoon’s shoulder gradually comes into view.

rowoon watches dawon out of the corner of his eye. part of him would love to see jaeyoon turn bright red. but another part of him knows that jaeyoon’s dignity is on the line too. 

he glances at the staff standing in the back of the room, some of whom seem to be shifting uncomfortably. then, he looks at the camera, before looking back at jaeyoon. he almost snorts at jaeyoon’s sour expression.

with his mouth pressed into a fine line, jaeyoon does not look like he’s having a good time. dawon, on the other hand, wears the dirtiest shit-eating grin that rowoon’s ever seen. 

jaeyoon feels rowoon’s eyes on him. he slides his eyes over, keeping his head still. rowoon meets his gaze, saying nothing. jaeyoon feels his panic rising, prays that he’ll be spared with this other set of eyes watching him. 

meanwhile, dawon knows rowoon is watching. knows that jaeyoon doesn’t know that everyone else is too.

 _taeyang, please please PLEASE win,_ jaeyoon begs with his eyes. taeyang seems to get the message and nods slightly. he takes his turn. and thankfully, actually, wins.

even though this game was every person for themselves, jaeyoon gets up to celebrate with taeyang. he’s arguably more excited than the winner himself, as this means that he’s that much closer to getting away from dawon and his stupid hands.

zuho, jaeyoon, taeyang, and rowoon work to clean up the game. youngbin and inseong give the ending messages, while chani and hwiyoung sit off to the side snacking. dawon flits around, having suddenly lost his purpose it seems.

finally, they all wave and say goodbye, and the camera turns off.

“thank you, you’ve worked hard!” their voices fill the air as they get up to leave. dawon jabs a finger into jaeyoon’s side. jaeyoon grabs his hand and just barely twists. dawon freezes. 

“i’ll see you back at the dorm.”

~~~

as soon as they get home, jaeyoon drags sanghyuk into another room. he closes the door, letting it close with an ominous _click._ they stand there in silence, sanghyuk an arm’s length away while jaeyoon has his back to the other, his hand still on the doorknob. 

sanghyuk notices jaeyoon’s knuckles are white.

“jaeyoon,” he starts, “if this is about-”

jaeyoon whirls, grabbing the collar of sanghyuk’s shirt. he takes one step, one singular step, and slams sanghyuk against the wall. the air leaves sanghyuk’s lungs in an instant, the mixture of his surprise and impact with the wall rendering him speechless.

jaeyoon brings his face close to sanghyuk’s. his eyes are wide and his breathing kicks up a little.

 _this cannot be good._

“you, need to stop it, right now, before i tear you to shreds,” jaeyoon growls, accent growing thick.

sanghyuk stares at him. his head bobs up and down awkwardly. “y-yes, hyung.”

jaeyoon waits, examining sanghyuk’s face. then a smile creeps across his lips. “good. glad we’re on the same page.” he tilts his head back slightly, the light in the room playing on his face. with half of it cast in shadow, it makes him all the more menacing.

sanghyuk gulps, heartbeat roaring in his ears. 

he knew what he had been doing was stupid, but he didn’t think it would come to--

suddenly, jaeyoon leans forward, crashing their mouths together.

_this._

sanghyuk’s body catches fire, every cell in his body heating up as jaeyoon keeps him pinned against the wall. he tries to fight back and gain control, but everything slips from his grasp as he melts, getting hotter and hotter.

“every time you touched me,” jaeyoon snarls, dragging his teeth across sanghyuk’s bottom lip.

“you liked it, didn’t you,” sanghyuk taunts. 

jaeyoon seethes, grabbing sanghyuk’s wrists and trapping them at his side. “didn’t i say that there will be no more of that?”

sanghyuk scoffs. “do you _know_ who you’re talking to?”

jaeyoon hesitates, then rolls his eyes. “..fair.”

“anyway, can you shut up and kiss me again??” sanghyuk snaps. jaeyoon smirks, happy to oblige. 

just then, chanhee accidently walks in. “hey, has anyone seen my- oh _gross,_ get a room!”

“we have a room!” sanghyuk retorts. 

“oh shit, you right,” chanhee says, ducking behind the door shyly as he closes it gently.

jaeyoon turns back to sanghyuk. “now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i had initially scrapped this idea but i went back and reread it and wanted to finish it and put it out there so ~woOoo~. the ending is questionable but it’s not a bbing fic w/o having a wack ending so SHSKDHD
> 
> find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbing__bbing__/) or [instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/bbing__bbing__/)


End file.
